


Sweet Emotion

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader needs their brakes fixed, so Emma calls up a favor from Marine Garage. What the reader doesn't anticipate is how close they're getting with the mechanic in charge of taking care of Roxanne. There's a lot of memories in that car, and based on everything happening between the reader and Killian, there's going to be a lot more made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* Another mechanic AU? With Killian Jones? Something that's /not/ Star Wars? The agony! But seriously cubs, I hope you all love this, because I sure did. It's cute, the title is an Aerosmith song, and who doesn't love a swanky dark haired man?

“Brakes need to be replaced.”

Staring at your friend Emma, you frown. Her blonde head is looking down at the pedals on your car floor, not even noticing you.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that your breaks are totally shot to hell. When was the last time you even had this car checked by a mechanic?” she asks, tapping on the brake which earns a shrill noise that makes both of you cringe.

Your tongue sticks out as your brows knit together, trying to remember if you had _ever_ taken this car to the shop. When you can’t come up with a response, Emma hums in disapproval, stepping out of your car and calling up someone on her phone. Scrambling out of the passenger’s side, you move around the front of your old Station Wagon, unsure of what she’s doing.

“Great, thanks Tillman.” Emma hangs up the phone, looking at you with a smile on her face. Her hands are shoved into her pockets, but you still are unsure of what’s going on, not falling for her charade. “Everything is gonna be okay, Y/N. I got it all worked out with Tillman. They’re sending a guy to pick up the car and bring it in.”

“I don’t _need_ to get it checked out by a mechanic! Old Roxanne is just in need of a little pick me up. Get a little oil in her and she’ll be back to normal!” you exclaim, slapping the hood of your car. The Station Wagon groans under the pressure, making you and Emma step back in fear.

Exhaling, you glance at Emma, who has one blonde eyebrow raised high on her forehead. Crossing your arms over your chest, you huff and nod your head, not looking at her. “Alright, you might be right about this. But if it ends up being mega expensive, I’m not even going to let them touch her _once_.”

Emma snickers, but nods and agrees to your statement, both of you talking idly until the truck comes to pick up Roxanne.

* * *

 

Inside the garage, Tillman talks animatedly to Emma about how happy he is to have his kids back. While they discuss matters having to do with that, you find yourself sitting in the folding chair that was offered to you by the mechanic who was currently searching around inside Roxanne’s internal organs. You didn’t get a good look at him or find out his name, so it was making you a little uncomfortable to see him rooting around inside Roxanne.

“What was your name again?” you ask, tilting forward in your seat to try and get a better look at what he’s doing.

_So help me god, if he touches something that breaks Roxanne, I’ll maim him right here and now._ You close your eyes, scolding yourself for being so protective of a _car_ of all things, but then again, Roxanne held a lot of memories. First kisses, first dates, first car crash where you had been saved only by the fact that she was so sturdy. The mechanic straightens up some, forearms braced on the frame of Roxanne’s hood, head turning towards you.

“Jones, but my friend’s call me Killian. Listen, if you’re so worried about this car, I’d like a few moments of peace and quiet dearest. Poor girl’s got a lot of damage, and I don’t wanna touch something and ruin the inner workings of this masterpiece, okay?” he replies, green eyes staring at you from under dark lashes.

Nodding, you sit back in your chair, fiddling with your fingers. After a while, the mechanic – _Killian_ – raises his head, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. Placing the tools in hand down, he looks at you with a saddened expression. That makes your heart race, finding yourself standing long before he can speak as you move over to hover beside him.

“How bad is it? Please tell me it’s not the transmission or carburetor. God, Emma said it was only the brakes, but I know Roxanne like the backside of my hand. Give me it straight, am I going to have to buy a new car? How much will it cost me? I love Roxy, but I can’t-“

“Whoa there!” Killian jokes, hands resting on your shoulders. His thumbs rub circles against your skin as he gives you a reassuring smile. You let out a long exhale, rubbing at your temples and laughing softly.

“Sorry, Roxy has just been in the family for a long time. She was my very first car, and she’s been through a lot with me. Saved my life more times than I care to think about. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to replace her,” you state, turning to face the Station Wagon.

Killian nods, clearing his throat and shoving his hands into his back pockets. Taking a deep breath, one eyebrow raises as he starts to talk. “Well, it’s not terrible, but it could be better. It’s not the transmission or carburetor, thank the lord, or else you’d have a hell of a bill to pay after everything. The brakes are definitely shit at this point, so they’ll need to be completely replaced. I don’t think getting a new car is really necessary, given that I could fix everything and get Roxanne back into shape under the price of any new Station Wagon or other cars I won’t tell you the price now, just because I don’t want you to be worried about it.

“Just…take it from me and save up a bit of money. Not so much that you can’t actually care for yourself for the next few months, but enough that you think should cover it all,” Killian finishes.

Turning to face each other, you look up at him, a smile spreading across your face. He returns it, pulling a hand from his back pocket and holding it out to you. “Shake on it?”

You’re about to when you pull back, lips folding together in thought. “A few months and she’ll be back in shape?”

“Even better shape than she was before. I wouldn’t want to separate you and this fine piece of machinery longer than is completely necessary. Especially when she clearly means so much to you,” Killian promises, hand still held out in front of him.

The smile graces your features again, so bright that Killian thinks for a moment he’s staring at the sun. Shaking his hand firmly, you thank him over and over, even going so far as to hug him. He inhales, shocked by the sweet smell of lilies and sea water. When you pull back, you thank him again, running over to Emma and tugging at her jacket sleeve.

Emma chuckles, saying her goodbyes to Tillman as she leaves the garage behind you. You wave at Killian once more before the two of you are gone, and Killian waves back, turning back to Roxanne’s open hood. Propping his arms on either side of the frame, he exhales through his nose.

“Alright Roxy, time to fix you up.”

* * *

 

Running into Granny’s Diner, you shake out your umbrella, sticking it in the umbrella holder by the door. You wave at the frequent visitors, talking with some of them about their day and the weather as you head to the counter. Sitting down on one of the stools, you thank Ruby for the regular coffee you get, taking a sip and almost choking when you notice Killian sitting beside you.

“Killian! I didn’t realize you came here. I mean, most people in Storybrooke do, since there’s not really that many options, but I just thought you might not live around here,” you blab, face turning red.

The mechanic chuckles, swallowing his bite of toast and taking a sip of his own coffee. “Yes, I live around here. Closer to the dock though, so I don’t frequent Granny’s despite the hospitality and great food offered.” He raises his mug to Granny, who gives him a stern look, but goes back to taking orders.

Ruby places your food down in front of you, telling you no problem when you thank her. You’ve just started digging in to your waffle when you notice Killian staring. Your blush becomes even more prominent, but you stuff some waffle in your mouth to keep you from spitting out something about how good he looked. Which he did, don’t get you wrong. He looked amazing in his black jeans and leather jacket, but you weren’t about to _tell_ him that. He was practically a stranger!

“How’s Roxanne holding out? She’s not causing problems, is she?” you inquire.

Killian seems to snap out of some sort of stupor, smiling and shaking his head. He takes another sip of his coffee, setting it down and shaking his head firmer. “Nah, she’s been great. If you’d like, you can come and check in on her. I’m getting along much faster than I originally thought.”

You’re about to say yes when you look at the time, huffing out the same breath, your hair flying out of your face. “I can’t actually. I’ve got work at the library in about a half hour. If it’s possible for me to stop by during my lunch break that would be better.”

“What time do you have lunch?”

“Around 2. Does that work?”

You’re practically wiggling in your seat in anticipation of his answer, wanting desperately to see him and Roxanne as soon as possible. Mulling over it, he finishes up his eggs and toast, downing his coffee. He stands and places down his money, smiling at you with teeth so white, it’s like he didn’t just have coffee.

“Works perfectly. Come by at 2 and I’ll show you what I’m working with. Have a good day Y/N, and keep out of the rain. Don’t need someone as sugary as you melting,” Killian flirts, winking and leaving the diner.

You’re finishing up your own food when Ruby comes back, a smile on her red lips. You give her a fixed look, knowing something was up with her. She only ever gave you that look when she had something dubious planned.

“What? What’s with the look?” you question, starting to pull your jacket back on.

Ruby just snickers, taking your dishes and shaking her head. “Granny says to stop by before you go to the garage so she can give you some things. Don’t forget it. Have a nice day sugar!”

You groan, grabbing your umbrella and starting towards the library. Small town people could be so nosy some days.

* * *

 

Laden down with bags of food, you manage to get to the garage without dropping anything and without getting wet. Tillman sees you first, jogging out of the garage’s open door and taking some of the bags from you. He reads the names and smiles wide, starting back towards the open garage doors.

“Lunch time! Come and get some of the Granny’s own!” he yells out, making you jump in surprise.

He notices and gives you an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. Usually it takes ages to get one of us out to Granny’s to get our regulars, so thanks a ton for this. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you.”

You shake your head, folding your umbrella as you take the ones labeled ‘Killian’ and ‘Y/N’ from the table. “No trouble at all. It was Granny’s idea, and you know that woman. Couldn’t have turned her down if I wanted to. Enjoy your lunch.”

Killian is underneath Roxanne this time, stretched out on a creeper and whistling to himself. Kicking at one of his feet, you giggle when he jumps. A tool clatters underneath the car, Killian cursing as he pulls himself out from underneath Roxanne. Once he sees it’s you, he grins.

“Hey there! I was worried you weren’t going to come. What’s with the bags?”

Handing him the one with his name, you take a seat on the folded chair as he sits up and opens the bag. The moan of bliss he lets out has you hiding you own face behind the sandwich you pull out, not wanting him to see you blushing. Both of you eat in silence until you’re finished, and then Killian tosses the bags into the garbage bin near his work area. Waving you over to him, he leans against Roxy.

“Essentially, I started in on the heating and cooling first, because-“

Whatever he ends up actually saying is lost to you as you stare at him. He’s got stubble on his face that you hadn’t noticed the first time you were there, but it brings out the jawline underneath, which you can’t complain about. His eyelashes are long, longer than your own, which makes you both jealous and extremely pleased. He’s got amazing eyebrows too, and his eyes are this perfect shade of light green that makes you think of sea glass that’s been worn by the ocean waves.

His mouth is moving still, but you’re more focused on the flashes of white teeth that you see occasionally, and how his tongue will swipe out to wet his lips. Speaking of which, his lips are lush and pink and kissable, not that you would _kiss_ him. Absolutely not, that would be extremely rude and against whatever rules there are in the shop – most likely.

“So that’s that. Roxy should be up and ready to go in a little less than two weeks. I just want to make sure that everything is perfect underneath the body and then she’s all yours,” Killian reassures.

You’re snapped out of your little daydream at that, a smile coming onto your features as you nod your head as though you’ve been listening. Standing up from where you’ve been leaning against Roxy’s frame, you fix your hair and look out at the rain. It wasn’t terrible, but it was still fairly heavy. How it could rain so much in one place was beyond you.

“That’s great. I can’t wait to have her back in action. Umm, well thank you for keeping me up to date about all of the things going on with her. I’ve got to get back to work though, Belle will be wondering where I am.”

You’re opening your umbrella when you pause, hearing Killian thanking you for lunch. Smirking, you spin around and start out into the rain. “No problem sugar. Might want to keep yourself out of this rain though, wouldn’t want you melting on me.” Winking at him, you watch his cheeks turn pink before turning your back on him and heading towards the library.

* * *

 

Patting Roxanne’s hood, you smile, bending at the waist and placing your entire torso on her, arms stretched out wide. Closing your eyes, you let out a breathy laugh, enjoying the moment of being reconnected with your oldest friend. Almost three months without her had been starting to tax you for everything you were worth.

“Well, seems like Roxy is in good hands, and you owe me some payment,” Killian jeers.

He’s got his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans, wearing that damn leather jacket again. It was his day off, but he wanted you to get Roxy back as soon as possible, so he had pulled some strings with Tillman. Which is how come you two were the only ones in the shop, basking in the glory of Sunday morning quiet and sun. Letting out another deep breath, you nod and stand back up, following Killian to the front of the garage so you could pay.

The total he gives you makes both of your eyebrows raise, your head tilting up to see him staring at his nails. “That seems pretty low for all the work you were talking about. I saved up a lot more than that. I mean, the whole check of my car alone should have cost me something like an arm and a leg.”

Killian shrugs, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Well, the boss runs things a little differently, so it didn’t cost nearly as much as it would have had you gone out of town. It’s not a big deal, really.”

Handing him the money, you stare at what was left in your wallet, fishing out another hundred and placing it in with the rest. Killian is about to protest and hand it back when you cut him off. You’ve got a mirthful look on your face, sticking your wallet back into your bag and placing a hand on your hip.

“I _know_ what you’re doing Mr. Jones, and while I’m grateful to you for everything you’ve done, I’m not copping you out of the money you deserve for taking care of Roxanne. She’s old; I know it, you know it, hell, _Emma_ knows it! Take the money and then let me take you out to Granny’s for breakfast. I haven’t had my morning waffles in weeks,” you comment.

Killian chuckles, cheeks dusted a light pink as he puts the cash away. You skip back out to Roxanne, Killian’s hand firmly in yours as he trails behind you. As you’re driving to Granny’s, you lean over and kiss his cheek. He blushes even harder, trying to play it off as being hot, but you know better.

“What was that all about?” he simpers, trying to act like he’s distraught about it.

“ _That’s_ for the fact that you did all that work and only made me pay half. It’s for calling me sweet, and being so kind to Roxanne when I _know_ it would have cost me a lot less to just buy a new car. Also, it’s for the fact that you are going on this date with me.”

At a stop sign, you turn your head to look at him, seeing Killian’s face is beyond red. You laugh, turning back to the road and letting silence hang between the two of you. That doesn’t mean you don’t notice his hand raise to touch his cheek, a smile pulling at his lips. Not that you would ever tell him that.

 


End file.
